Badass Bella
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella is a somewhat badass. When living in Phoenix something terrible happens and Bella decides to go live with her real father to get away. When Bella gets to Forks she decids she is going to be a complete badass and hide the pain she is feeling. E/B
1. Chapter 1

Bad Ass

Chapter 1

Bella POV

'Our Song' by Taylor Swift starting playing through the speakers at Lenny J's party. Lenny J invited everyone to come to his house for a rocking party. Even though we are all basically 16, 17, and 18 year olds we were all drinking beer and vodka and tons of other crap. I am 17 years old. I had a beer in my hand when I saw Jacob. Jacob was the guy that everyone wanted. He was hot, smart, nice, and was also a bad ass like myself.

He walked over to me. "Hey Bella." He slurred. He most have drank a smidge too much. "Want to come to bed with me?" He asked. "No." I said. I am still a virgin and I would like to keep it that way. "Fine. I got you a drink." He said grabbing a drink. "What is it?" I asked. "Just a mixture of beer and lemonade. It taste awesome." He said. I shrugged and grabbed the cup. I took a sip and smiled. "Wow your right." I said. I chugged the whole thing down. Though I didn't know that it wasn't lemonade he had drugged me.

I was in a fuzzy and dizzy haze but I could still tell what was going on. Jacob carried me to a bed. He ripped off both our clothes and raped me. He rapped me until I could hardly breath then he cursed and ran from the room. I stood up dizzily and put my clothes on, they had blood on them. I fell not having much strength too stand. I crawled from the bedroom. I heard some type of siren. I kept crawling. Then I heard someone bang down the door and people coming in. Two people picked me up and put me in the cop car. The whole way too the police station was fuzzy.

Soon we got there the police officer put hand cuffs on my wrists and we walked into the police station. He filed a report and then brought me back to the car. I told him where I live. By now I just wanted to go to my room and never come out. Tears came down my cheeks. But not by the fact that I had been arrested but that I had been misused.

The cop pulled up to my house. He pulled me out of the car and pushed me up to the door. This wont be good. He knocked on the door. About 3 minutes later, Phil answered the door. His jaw dropped open. "Renee!" He yelled. Mom ran to the door and her eyes widened when she saw me then her face became angry. "Mrs. Swan-" The police officer started. "Dwyer." Phil corrected. The man raised his eyebrow. "I am divorced. Please continue." Mom said.

"Alright. Mrs. Dwyer. My name is Larry Rodgers. Please confirm that this is your daughter." Larry said. "Yes, Bella is my daughter." Mom said. "Alright. Well she was found at a party. She was drinking and she is well under age. We are giving you guys a warning this time." He said. "Thank you Office Rodgers." Mom said and he tipped his hat, smiled and then left.

Mom turned on me along with Phil. Both furious. "What were you doing, Bella?" Mom yelled. "Isabella, what were you thinking?" Phil yelled. I flinched. I live in Phoenix, Arizona and I am a little bad ass but not much. "I cant believe this." Mom said. "You are lucky we didn't send you too military school for your first accident but this.." Phil said. My rage built up. "I am not going to fucking military school. I am going to live my fucking life here whether you like it or not." I screamed and ran up the stairs.

When I got to my room I realized they would send me to military school. I looked over at my nightstand to see a picture of me and Charlie when I was younger. Charlie is my real father. I could go live with him! I quickly grabbed my huge black backpack out and threw my clothes in it. Then I threw in my cell phone, ipod, books, cd's, and laptop. I went to the bathroom and grabbed anything I would need and threw it in the book bag also. I couldn't live here anymore. Besides I am not going to tell anyone what really happened at that party.

I put the backpack on my back and ran down the stairs. Renee and Phil were standing in the kitchen talking. They stopped when they saw me. "What are you doing, Isabella? Get back to your room. Your grounded." Mom said. I shook my head. "I am leaving." I said. Mom's face softened. "Where?" She asked. "I am going to my dad's." I replied. Before waiting for their answer I said, "Goodbye." Then I walked out onto the driveway. I walked over to my black motorcycle. I quickly put on my helmet and hopped on. I revved the engine and drove away.

* * *

_What do you think so far? I am not sure what to do. I think I have the next chapter planned out but I am not sure what to do after that. Thanks everyone. I will update soon._

_Please Review._

_Love, Ness_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	2. Chapter 2

Badass Bella

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I drove straight through the night and easily got into Washington state. I stayed overnight at a Holiday Inn then the next morning I was ready to get a move on.

I walked out of the hotel and put my helmet on then I hopped on my bike. I revved the engine and soon I couldn't see the hotel anymore. Washington was definitely a quiet place. It was mostly forest, I could tell. Rodents, and rivers nearby. Quiet and Peaceful. I may just wreck that.

I just entered La Push when I huge wolf ran across the road. I had to slam on my brakes, which caused me to get thrown to the side. I landed on the side of the road. My bike next to me. I landed on my shoulder and it was bleeding some, but I was alright. I quickly got up and got back on my bike. Only about an hour until I see my father.

* * *

Just the way I remember it. When I was a child I visited Charlie every summer. I stopped that when I got into my teenage years. The house though looked the way it always did. No change. It was a small white house, with blue shudders. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. Shit, I forgot he was a cop. I absolutely hate cops. This shall be fun.

I pulled in next to his cruiser and hopped off my bike. I took off my helmet and waved my hair around, like all the cool celebrities do in movies. I grabbed my bag of crap and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door and a minute later he arrived. He is tall with short brown hair, careful brown eyes, aging lines on his face, brown mustache around his hard lips. He had a beer belly and had his uniform on. His nametag read, 'Chief Swan.'

"Hello, Charlie." I said. "Bells?" He asked. "You guessed correctly." I responded. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Well Renee and Phil seemed to need some space so I thought why not come stay with my father for a while." I said. Charlie smiled. "Sounds great, Bells. Your always welcomed here." He said. Charlie took my bag and brought me inside. The inside of the house also looked the same still except there was a plasma television in the living room.

"You can take your old room upstairs. I trust you remember where everything is?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my bag and walked upstairs. There were 4 doors. The first one was Charlie's room. It was a light brown with a king bed squat in the middle. The 2nd door was a closet filled with towels. Then 3rd door was the bathroom. It was white and clean. I put my toiletries away in the medicine cabinet and under the sink. The last door was my old room.

It was a light yellow with pink curtains. There was a bed and a desk but the rocking chair from my baby days still lay in the corner. There was a small closet for clothes also. I most definitely need a room makeover.

I put my bag on my bed. I put my laptop on my desk, clothes in the closet, phone in my pocket and I put my ipod in my pocket. The cd's I put on my desk. I layed down on my bed and after laying there for about 5 minutes I couldn't take the color of the room anymore. I walked downstairs to face Charlie. "Hey Dad? Can I have some money to decorate my room and get some new clothes?" I asked. "Sure Bells." He said. He pulled out his credit card. And I licked my lips. "Get whatever you need." Charlie said.

I grabbed it and ran out to my bike. I drove away quickly and found the mall easily.

I ended up buying, dark blue paint, crown molding, wood floors, light green curtains, a black and light green bedspread with green pillows, a black bookshelf, some magazines, books, guitar hero, flat screen television, stereo, side table, with a lamp and alarm clock. That was it for my room and I had it so it all gets sent directly to my house. Then I went clothes shopping.

I bought a black ruffle tank with dark blue jeans, a light flower black tank with light black jeans, and a gray tank with a sequined black bow on it and dark blue jeans. Then I bought a dark blue Hollister hoody, a white and black stripped long sleeve v neck shirt, and black heels. Then I bought a dark blue sweatshirt and dark blue sweatpants for running. That's good enough for now. I had that all sent to my house too. I was about to leave when I passed the contacts store. I decided just to look around quickly.

Then I got the greatest idea. I am starting Forks High School tomorrow. Why not freak them out with my new style? And what better way is there then a sexy black outfit, a girl coming in riding on her motorcycle. She takes off her helmet and you see blood red eyes.

* * *

_I needed to update and I hoped you all liked it!! I will update as soon as possible! And I am kind of stuck so I may need some advice! Thanks everyone!! :]_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	3. Chapter 3

Badass Bella

Chapter 3

I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Today I shall start at Forks High. Great. I got up and showered.

My room is completely finished. Everything is in it's place.

I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair. Then I went to my closet. I put on my gray sequined bow tank with dark blue jeans. I put on black high heels, black leather gloves, and my black leather jacket. I put my hair down and had it go in waves down my back. I put the red contacts in. Perfect.

Charlie already left so I grabbed my bag and cell phone and headed out. Then I put on my black shades. The ride to Forks High was exhilarating. The wind against my skin. The sun was shining. I was again felt free. I sped into the parking lot with all eyes on me. I slid in next to a silver Volvo. I got off my bike and took off my glasses. Everyone was staring at me. Some gasped when they saw my eyes. I smirked.

I walked to the main office to get my schedule. I walked in to see a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes sitting on the counter eating a lollipop. She had way too much make up on. "Excuse me?" I asked. Now that is manners. I do have very good manners and I can be very nice if I want to be. But if anyone gives me a problem then things change. She looked up at me, she was also painting her nails. Some secretary.

"What?" She asked. "I need my schedule." I said. She huffed like I was causing her such a problem. Then she got up and moved her fat ass to the computer. "Name?" She asked. "Bella Swan." I said. She printed out my schedule and gave me a map then went back to painting her nails. I rolled my eyes and walked out. I took a look at my schedule.

School District: Forks High School

Name: Bella Swan

Locker Number: 456

Homeroom: Mr. Clements

Period 1: Chorus AP, Mrs. Delaware

Period 2: Free Period

Period 3: History AIS, Mrs. Elizabeth

Period 4: Trigonometry AIS, Mr. Franklin

Period 5: Gym AIS, Mrs. Leon

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: English AIS, Mrs. Shirley

Period 8: Study Hall, Mr. Fluke

Period 9: Science AIS, Mr. Long

I sighed. All my classes are AIS because I didn't always go to class and if I did I didn't do much. I never did homework, I never payed attention. But its not like I need to, I'm really smart. I'm serious. I know all the answers, I just don't apply myself. Oh well.

Chorus is the only regular class I don't have AIS in, I actually have AP which means I excelled in it. It's the only class I love. I love to sing.

I took out a cigarette and my lighter. Did I forget to mention I smoke? Yeah. Well I do. I lit my cigarette and quietly found my locker. 456. It was just a regular locker. I threw my bag in it. I threw my cig and looked around for the chorus room. I soon enough found it. I walked in hearing, 'I want you to know. I want you to hear me say. I want you to know. That everything is going to be okay.' Everyone was singing. There were a couple kids playing instruments. Mrs. Delaware told everyone to quiet down when she saw me.

"Hi sweetie, your Bella?" She asked. I could tell this teacher wasn't going to give me any trouble. "Yes, ma'am." I replied. She smiled a great smile. "Good. Welcome to Chorus AP. I'm Mrs. Delaware." She said nicely. I replied, "Thank you." "Well, we have kids playing instruments and kids singing. What do you do, honey?" She asked. "Singing is my best, I believe. But I also play drums, guitar, and piano." I replied. She beamed. "That's great. We don't have any guitar players but Tyler Hayes is our drums and Edward Cullen plays piano. Both very well. Boys raise your hand." She said. I saw Tyler first. He was sort of short while black hair and dark skin. He looked to be a nerd but hey drums are awesome. I introduced myself and he nodded.

Then I saw Edward Cullen. He was so much different then anyone I had ever met. In a good way. He had the most amazing hair color. Bronze. His eyes were gold. Pure gold. Just beautiful. He was paler then me. He wore a dark blue t-shirt that showed off his muscular area's and dark jeans. He was staring at me in a confused way. I snapped out of my daze and introduced myself. "Edward Cullen." He replied. His voice was just so mesmerizing. We were lost staring into each other's eyes. "Thank you, Tyler and Edward." Mrs. Delaware said. Which snapped us both out of it. Edward turned away. I blinked.

My first day at Forks High. My first class. And I had already fallen in love.

_

* * *

_

_I'm sorry, I havent update in so long. I have been super busy. Thank you everyone for still reviewing my stories. And for being patient for so long. I will be updating my other stories as soon as possible too. Thanks everyone. And again I'm sorry for not updating in so long._

_I'd like to thank.._

_My supporters of all my fanfic stories._

_My English teacher, Mrs. O'Brien for showing me how much more detail I need in my stories._

_My boyfriend, Austin for reading my stories and being there for me, I love you :)_

_Thanks Everyone. Please Review._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_-- May 22, 2010--_


	4. Chapter 4

Badass Bella

Chapter 4

Bella POV

The bell rang. It was time for second period to start. I quickly moved towards to double doors so I could get out of here. But then I heard my name. I turned around to see Tyler and some Asian kid running towards me, calling my name. I smiled a fake smile. "Hey boys." I said. "Bella, this is Eric." Tyler introduced us. "Hi." I said. "You're the new student, right? Your front page news, baby." Eric said. "Eric writes for the school newspaper." Tyler explained. "No. No. No." I said, quickly. I hate things like that. "Well all right fine, anyway good to meet you." Eric said. Then him and Tyler walked away. I breathed a deep breath in. Today's gonna be a lot longer then I thought.

Cigarettes + lighter + me = Free Period. I walked to my locker and grabbed my cigs and my lighter. I lit my cig and started to walk down the hallway. I might as well go outside. As I was walking someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, ready to beat whoever touched me. It was a small pixie girl. She had short, black, spiky hair. She was pale and had pure golden eyes. Like Edward's. She stared at my eyes. I smirked.

"Hi! I'm Alice." She said excitedly. Her voice was beautiful, like wind chimes. "Bella." I said and kept walking. "Smoking isn't allowed on school grounds." Alice said. "Do I care?" I replied. Alice frowned and I felt sorry for being rude but I didn't say that. "You should." She said, quietly. "Well, I don't." I snapped. Alice fell silent. I walked out of the building and sat down on the steps.

All of a sudden Mr. Sickles. Or my name for him, Sickles Dickles. Sickles Dickles saw me and his mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Students are not allowed to smoke on school grounds." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Well, Mr. Dickles no one told me." I said. I threw my cig and got up. I walked through the door and he followed me. "It's Mr. Sickles." He said, annoyed. As I walked away I said, "I know, it's Mr. Dickles." Then I got around the corner and started laughing hysterically. I wasn't really paying attention. So SMACK. I ran into a brick wall. I fell backwards.

The brick wall helped me up. It was the one and only, Edward Cullen. And I walked straight into him. He felt like a brick wall. Boy must be on steroids. He offered me his hand. And I took it. His hand pale white, and ice cold. I got up and he quickly let go of my hand. I looked into his eyes. I believed I would see those gorgeous gold orbs. But instead I looked into his eyes and they were black. Completely black. He looked livid. But it makes absolutely no sense at all. His eyes were gold the last time I saw them. "Did you get contacts?" I blurted out.

"No, it's just the lighting in here." He said. Then he quickly turned around and walked away. Though when he was staring in my eyes, his eyes showed, anger and hunger. But they also showed confusion. He was confused about me. And he wasn't sure whether I was the right kind of person he should become friends with. He shouldn't be friends with me. I'm a danger magnet. I attract trouble, but mostly I am trouble.

* * *

_Hey everyone. I am sorry for not updating sooner. I hoped you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanksss! _

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	5. Chapter 5

Badass Bella

Chapter 5

Bella POV

Finally, the bell rang ending the school day. Today had been almost exactly what I had been expecting. The stupid usual boring shit. I grabbed my bag from my locker and lit a cig. I walked out the door. Seeing Sickles Dickles, I said, "Have a good day, Mr. Dickles." Then I walked out before he could put me in the office. Fun.

Alice Cullen was standing next to my motorcycle. Today I met all of the Cullen's. Edward, Emmett and Alice are the Cullen brothers and sister. Emmett is a tall guy with huge muscles and short brown hair. His laugh is loud. Rosalie and Jasper are the Hale children. Rosalie is gorgeous with a super model body and long blonde hair. And Jasper is skinny, with blonde curly hair. They all live together with their foster parents. Apparently Emmett and Rosalie are dating. Jasper and Alice as well. Though they aren't all related they all have those pure golden orbs.

"What do you want?" I asked as I put on my helmet. "I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house as a welcome to Forks. I was hoping we could be friends." She said. I laughed. "That's funny, Alice. Nobody wants to be my friend. I am trouble, Alice. Trouble. I am not exactly that kind of friend you should have." I said, dangerously. Alice smirked as if she knows something that I don't. "We all have a part of us like that, Bells." She said. "I'll think about it." I said as I hoped on my motorcycle and drove away, leaving Alice standing there, in the dust.

When I got home I took a nice relaxing shower. It smoothed all my muscles and made me feel better. When I got out I went to my bedroom and checked my e-mail. . I am guessing that is Lauren. Lauren is a girl back from Phoenix, Arizona. She is a bitch. She has issues. I always had a problem with her. I went into the message.

_Awww I'm so sorry, you had to move Smelly Belly. We all miss you here. Ha, who am I kidding. No one cares. You know I got my report card today, and I thought about you when I read it. I got all A's in everything. I am also in all AP classes. And you get C's, D's, and F's and your in AIS classes. Your such a stupid bitch. Hahaha. And you know what, I know your secret. I know what happened at the party. And you know, Jacob talks to everyone about it. He says you loved it. Of course you did, you bloody whore. Jacob says he's going to come see you as soon as he can. Well that's all I had to say. Bye Smelly Belly._

_Love, Lauren_

I threw my laptop. It crashed against the wall. FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK. Jacob is fucking trying to see me. Great. Just another thing to deal with. I will just have to take Charlie's shotgun. And oh miss perfect thinks she's smarter then me. Oh, I will show her. I will be the most fucking popular, smartest, best student in the school. She will eat her words. Literally.

Damn it. Me and my anger issues. My laptop lay broken on the floor. I'll have to send it in for repairs. I took out my homework and found a note in the bottom of my backpack. It said.

_Bella, _

_I really want you to come tonight. I know we will be great friends. If you do want to come, here's my number. 683-8735. _

_Love, Alice_

I pulled out my cell and put her number in it. On the outside to everyone, ill be little miss perfect. On the inside, I'm trouble.

I then dialed Alice's number and she picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" She asked. I replied, "Hey, Alice. I'm coming."

* * *

_Hey ya'll. Isn't that awesome? Two chapters in one day. And I may even make a third right now. I hoped everyone liked it. PLEASE REVIEWWWW! Thanksss!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	6. Chapter 6

Badass Bella

Chapter 6

Bella POV

I got off the phone with Alice. Alice told me her that her family is very close. They have a nice home. And beware of Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett jokes a lot and Rosalie can be obnoxious at points. I told her that I could handle it. Alice told me that I am apparently having dinner with them and that I should dress up. Yay, I hate dressing up. Dresses are for snooty bitchy little girls who love the color pink. Well I guess tonight I am going to have to be a snooty bitchy little girl, but not the pink part. I think I would throw up on Mr. and Mrs. Cullen if I had to wear a pink dress.

I drove to the mall and I dropped off my laptop at Frelly's Technology Shop. There motto is 'You brake it, We fix it.' I found a dress shop. And found a nice dress I actually liked. It is white, with black flower detail and a small black belt. (Pic on Profile) It is perfect. With that I got a pair of black high heeled Mary Janes. (This Pic is on my Profile as well) I put on a black flower headband. (Pic On Profile) The outfit looked great together. But what didn't look great was the scars and cuts on my arm.

Ever since 3rd grade I have cut. I started when my parents split up. Not that I don't like Phil, he is cool.. Sometimes. It's just it's so hard. My arm has so many cuts on it, it's not even remotely funny. No one knows about this. I have always kept it hidden. I bought a new pair of gloves just for this occasion. They are long and white with some detail. (PIC ON PROFILE) I put on the gloves and completed my outfit. I almost looked normal.

I went into the bathroom and dyed my hair. I dyed it blonde. I need to look different. After I dyed my hair, it was blonde with brown streaks. (PICTURE ON MY PROFILE!) I put in a new pair of my blue contacts. They were crystal blue. Perfect. I looked in the mirror and I saw a normal perfect beautiful girl. Good enough. I grabbed my phone, and put it in my leather black purse. Everything looked good. Cuts were covered.

I put on my leather jacket and hopped on my motorcycle and drove to the Cullen house.

* * *

_Thanks everyoneee. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the other ones as well. I hope to update soon. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all. Thanksss!_

_From, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	7. Chapter 7

Badass Bella

Chapter 7

Bella POV

The Cullen's house was far back in the woods. When I finally got there, I turned off my bike engine and took my helmet off. There house was huge. It was mostly glass. If it was this gorgeous from the outside, it's gonna be incredible on the inside. This house was probably millions and millions of dollars. Holey shit.

I grabbed my purse and quickly fixed my hair. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and almost immediately Alice came to the door. "Hey Bella!" She said and hugged me. "Hi." I said, looking down to the ground. When I walked completely into the room, I found everything was just beautiful. The staircase was wooden and spiral. Their were leather couches with a huge plasma television on the wall below that was above a gorgeous brick fireplace. It was all open and lovely.

All the Cullen's were sitting in the living room, when I walked in. And they all turned toward me. Surprise showed on Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward's faces. Probably because of the new hair do, my eyes, and my outfit. Though for some reason Alice's face showed zero surprise. Weird. The only two people I didn't know came over to me. The man with pale skin, golden orbs, and blonde hair introduced everyone.

"I'm Carsile Cullen. And this is my wife, Esme. Welcome to our home." He said, nicely. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm Bella." I said. "Please Bella, call us Carsile and Esme. And I am sure you have met Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper?" Esme asked. "Yes, I have. They are great. And you have a beautiful home, Mrs.- Esme." I stammered. She laughed a twinkling laugh. "Thank you, dear. Now why doesn't everyone come to the table for dinner." She said and we all followed her to the dinning room.

I sat down with Edward at my left and Emmett at my right. All of a sudden though Edward randomly got up and switched places with Alice. Edward really doesn't like me, does he? Ugh. I looked down. "So Bella, How long have you been in Forks?" Carsile asked. I looked up, "Actually only two days, and I just joined Forks High today." "Oh really? How was your first day?" Esme asked. ".. Eventful." I said. "Where did you move from?" Alice asked. "Phoenix, Arizona." I said. "Wow, such a climate change. Why the change?" Carsile asked. ".. My mother got remarried. So I decided to give them some space. So I came to Forks to live with my father." I said. "Ah, Chief Swan is a good man." Esme said. I nodded.

I noticed all the Cullen's seemed to be picking at their food. It was chicken with a small salad. "Esme, your food is delicious." I said, nicely. "Why thank you, Bella. I was hoping you would like it." She replied. I smiled. We all finished our food then went out into the living room. I sat down on the coach and then I heard.

_Break away from everybody_

_Break away from everything_

_If you cant stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places_

I quickly took out my phone. The ID said Charlie. "Bells?" He asked. I gave the Cullen's the one minute signal with my finger. I walked outside. "Yea?" I asked. "Where are you?" He asked. "Oh, Sorry, Dad. I forgot to tell you. A friend invited me over to her house for dinner." I said. "Oh, wow. Bells, that's great. Only your second day here and your making friends. I'm proud of you. Your just like your Dad." He said. "Ya sure." I said jokingly. He laughed. "Alright Bells. See you when you get home. I love you." "I love you too, Dad." "Bye." "Bye." And I hung up.

I walked back inside. "I'm sorry about that." I said, sitting down. "It's fine." Esme said. "Beautiful dress by the way." Alice said. "Bella do you like to shop?" Alice asked. "YES! YES! YES SHE DOES! BELLA SAY YES!" Emmett yelled. I shot Emmett a look of confusion. "Alice needs a new shopping partner." Jasper said. "I don't know, Alice.. I'm not a big shopper." I said, rubbing my neck. "But Bella, please. Just once and we will see how you like it. Please." Alice said. "I don't have the money, Alice." I said. "I'll pay for everything." She said, sounding desperate. "Alice, I can't take your money." I said. " We can just go out looking?" Alice said with a doggy pout. "Ugh, fine." I said. "YIPPEE!" Alice said, jumping up and down. Everyone laughed.

"So after school Thursday?" Alice said. "I'm busy tomorrow, Alice." I said. "Friday?" She asked. "No." I said. "Saturday?" I thought about it. "Yes." I said. And she started getting all jumpy but then I said, "On one condition." She stopped, "What?" "No trying things on." I said. Alice looked saddened but agreed. I smiled, good. "Well I have to go now. Carsile and Esme it was wonderful meeting you and your house is bloody brilliant." I said. They laughed. "Thank you, Bella. It was nice meeting you as well." Esme said. I said bye to everyone else. Hugged Carsile and Esme, and Alice and Emmett. Jasper and I shook hands and Rosalie gave a swift nod of the head. I looked around for Edward but he seemed to be no where to be found. I looked down.

"Again thank you for inviting me. The dinner was great." I said. "It was great having you, Bella. We hope to have you over again." Carsile said. I nodded. "Bye, thank you for everything." I said, then walked out the door and to my bike. I sat on it, put on my helmet, and started my engine. Then I drove away from the Cullen house.

* * *

_Hey. That's the end of the chapter. Please review, I wanna hear what you think. Thanks everyone! REVIEW!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	8. Chapter 8

Badass Bella

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I pulled in the driveway of my house and Charlie's cruiser was there. The lights in the living room were on as well. I got off my bike and grabbed my purse and walked in. "Hey, Dad." I said, while hanging up my jacket and putting my helmet against the wall. "Hey, Bells." He said, from the living room. I walked in and he was laying on the couch with a beer in his hand watching baseball. He finally looked over at me.

"Wow, Bells. You look great." He said. "Thanks. I'm going to go do my homework." I said, and ran up the stairs. I walked into my room and put my purse on my desk. I took off my dress and put it in my closet along with my gloves and shoes. I put on a blue cookie monster long sleeve shirt and cookie monster slumber wear pants that have eyes all over them. Then I put on my blue fuzzy socks.

Charlie came up holding my laptop in his hands. I gave him a confused look. "Your laptop was sent here. You sent it in for repairs? It was an easy fix apparently." He said, handing me, my laptop. "Thanks Dad." I said, and he left.

I put it on my desk and went into the bathroom. I took my razor out and pulled up my sleeve. I carved a word into my arm. I carved, 'HATE.' The blood was oozing out. I used cotton balls and toilet paper to wipe up the blood and then I wrapped my arm in gauze. I felt so much relief from doing that. I pulled down my sleeves and went back to my room. I don't feel like doing homework right now. I got in bed.

I pulled the covers over me and laid down on my pillow. But then I got thinking.

Something is weird about the Cullen's. They aren't normal. They aren't all related yet they all have those golden orbs and their skin is all completely pale. Paler then me. Which I didn't know was really possible. Not only is all their skin pale but it's ice cold as if they keep the a/c on all the time and are polar bears. I have no idea. And they didn't really touch their food. When they took bites they seemed disgusted. Even Esme.

I got out of bed and sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop. It's a good night to have it back. I logged on and went to the internet. I went to Google and typed in 'pale skin and ice cold.' Different sites came up. I clicked on one that was The Thunderbird and Whale Bookstore and Information. I clicked on a book called The Quileute Legends. I went into it. Words from the page seemed to pop out at me.

_**Vampires **__aren't the normal Dracula's you see in horror movies. They are __**real**__ and they are different from those stereo types. Vampires are __**immortal**__. They __**drink blood**__ to survive. Human blood. The reason for their __**pale white skin **__is because they are among the living but they are actually the walking dead. You would see them as any other person but more beautiful. Everything about them invites their prey in. That is the reason for their appearance. There skin is __**ice cold**__. Our skin is warm because of the blood that runs within us. There eyes if blood red are from drinking human's blood._

I sat back in my chair. It all makes since. Except for the blood red eyes. Hmm. I read further down to see if there was anything else.

_**Vampires**__ live for years and years on ends. Immediately you would believe that they are bad vampires and that they are going to __**suck your blood**__. But they may not. We believe there are __**animal drinkers **__out there as well. Some vampires don't try to hurt us. They drink animal blood instead. Seeing one of these myself, they left me alone. There __**eyes had been golden**__. Though __**when they are hungry there eyes turn deep black**__._

I quickly shut down my computer and ran over to my bed. I layed down under the covers. I found out there secret. Though they won't hurt me and they are animal drinkers. The Cullen's are all vampires.

* * *

_I absolutly adored this chapter. Haha. I love it. Please review everyone. Thanks! _

_R_  
_E_  
_V_  
_I_  
_E_  
_W_

_A_  
_N_  
_D_

_A_  
_G_  
_A_  
_I_  
_N_

_T_  
_H_  
_A_  
_N_  
_K_

_Y_  
_O_  
_U_  
_! Thanks everyone. I love you all. Love, Vanessa_

_ (Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	9. Chapter 9

Badass Bella

Chapter 9

Bella POV

I walked into school feeling nauseous. I almost ran into a tree on the way here. I'm so dizzy that I can not think straight. There is way too much on my mind. I still had a couple minutes before school started so I sat down on a bench and took out my lighter.

I didn't know how to react to the new information about the Cullen's. All the facts are there, it's true. Though they won't hurt me, they do drink animals.

Then I saw them. A white mountain jeep, a red corvette, and a silver Volvo all pulled into Forks High's parking lot. The white mountain jeep and red corvette parked next to me, and the Volvo was across the parking lot. Out of the jeep came, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett walked over to the red corvette to open Rosalie's door. Finally, out of the Volvo came Edward.

I was so involved looking at him, I didn't notice Alice and Jasper had walked up to me and sat down on the bench beside me. "Bella!" Alice yelled, waving her hand in front of my face. I jumped. My face went red. "Sorry, hi guys." I said, my face getting redder. Alice laughed, "It's okay, Bella."

* * *

By the end of the school day I still wasn't sure how to approach them about being vampires. I grabbed my shit from my locker and walked out of the building. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the man leaning against my motorcycle. A smirk placed upon his face. He wore only jeans, no shirt, or shoes. He laughed when I saw him. "Hello again, my Bella."

Jacob Black was staring at me with eyes of wanting. Though it hasn't been long since that last time I saw him, somehow he seemed different. He had abs, more muscles. Maybe he wanted to actually try to kick my ass. Ha I would love to see him try.

"Jacob." I snarled. I dropped my books on the ground. "Bells, I've missed you so much. Why did you have to move away from me? We could have some more fun like we did at Lenny J's party." He said, looking evil. It made me shiver. He noticed and laughed.

"Awww, Bellsie. C'mon let's go." He said, and grabbed me. I tried to pull away but his grip was a lot stronger then before. I hit him with my arm as hard as I could and I heard a crack. That crack was my bone. I swallowed a lump in my throat and Jacob laughed again. He put me over his shoulder. "STOP!"

That voice came from Emmett. I looked over to see Edward, Emmett, and Alice standing there. There eyes were all black which meant either rage or hunger. I was hoping rage. When Jacob saw them he did an evil scientist life and dropped me on the ground. Which I must say, hurt tons. "Bring it." Jacob said. Alice closed her eyes then yelled, "It's okay, we are all good."

Emmett ran towards Jacob faster then I could follow. Jacob started running as well. On the inside I was sort of laughing, because Jacob can not win against a vampire. Though Jacob was running faster then a normal human as well. Then he jumped. Right in front of my eyes, Jacob transformed into a werewolf. I couldn't believe my eyes. Are all myths actually true?

Emmett and Jacob fought it out and Alice ran over to me and picked me up. She put me in Edward's Volvo and Edward got in and we drove away leaving Alice and Emmett with Jacob. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. "Where are we going? Shouldn't we help them?" I yelled. "We shouldn't do anything. Alice and Emmett have it taken care of. But really Bella must you have to meet a werewolf?" Edward asked. "I didn't know he was one. And he isn't my friend." I said. "Well obviously." Edward responded.

I looked to the ground and Edward seemed to feel sorry for me. "Bella, are you hurt, anywhere at all?" Edward asked. "No." I lied. "Bella." He said, sounding commanding. "I think my arm is broken." I said, slowly, looking out the window. "I'm taking you to my house, Carsile will have a look at it for you." He said.

We pulled into the driveway and Edward helped me out of the car and into the house. I sat down on the couch and Carsile came over to me. "Bella, I wish I were to see you on better circumstances." He said. "Me too." I replied. "Carsile, I can take care of this myself, I really don't need you to do this. I'm fine." I said, trying to convince him. "No Bella, I would like to do it, please." He lifted up my sleeve lightly to reveal my gauze taped arm. "Bella?" He questioned. "It's nothing." I replied. He unwrapped the gauze before I could do anything. His eyes bulged out his head seeing my arm. 'HATE' was completely visible. I had blood all over my arm.

"Edward, go." Carsile said. I looked over at Edward to see that it looked like he was holding his breath. He nodded his head once and sped out. "Bella, what is this?" Carsile asked. "My way to feel better." I replied. He looked disappointed in me. "Bella, first I am going to cleanse these cuts, put your bone back into place and give you a cast. After that we are going to sit down and talk. About this and about everything that just happened. Ok?" He asked, his golden orbs searching mine. "Okay." I whispered, not knowing if this will be good or not.

* * *

_I hope everyone loved my chapter. I love it. I will write soon. Thanks everyone. Please Review!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	10. Chapter 10

Badass Bella

Chapter 10

Bella POV

Carlisle already cleansed my cuts, wrapped my arm in gauze and then put my cast on. At this moment he left the room to go get something and then he would come back in to "talk about everything that has happened." I can't talk about it though. I just can't and even though Carlisle seems like a nice guy he is still somewhat a stranger to me. I thought about my options. I could be a good girl and stay here and have the talk. I could stay here but not talk to him. Or find an escape route? I looked around the room. The door wasn't an option. I could hear Carlisle talking to one of his family members down the hall and they would see me. I looked at the window and went over to it.

Just below the window was the roof of the porch that goes all the way around the house. I slowly opened the window. One leg out, second leg out. The rest of me was then out and on the roof of the porch. I stayed against the siding of the house and slowly moved from the back to the side of the house. Slowly step by step I made it to the front of the house. There was my motorcycle. I was almost home free.

I stopped and listened hard for voices but the only ones I heard were in the house. I jumped down from the roof to the ground and ran for my motorcycle. I fished the key out of my pocket and hopped on. I turned the engine on. Now they knew I had escaped. I revved the engine and sped out of their drive way.

Carlisle POV

I was in the hallway talking to Esme about what I should do with Bella. Should I call her father? I didn't think that was my place but still. I wanted Esme to come in with me and she agreed. We didn't know what her situation was. We didn't know why she would hurt herself like that. She needs help and we wanted to help her together. Alice came down the hallway at that moment. "Alice can you check on Bella for me?" I asked. She nodded happily. She went into the room and then I heard a scream.

Esme and I ran to the room to find Alice screaming and no Bella. Suddenly the rest of the family members joined hearing Alice scream. Jasper was by Alice's side, holding her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked her while looking into her eyes. "Bella's gone," she said. At that moment we all looked around again. No one saw her. Emmett looked under the cot in the room and Edward looked behind the door. "I didn't see this," Alice said unhappy. Jasper began rubbing her shoulders. "The window's open," Esme then noticed. We all went over to the window and saw no one, we saw nothing. "A human couldn't make that job could she?" Emmett asked. I stared hard at the distance and then we heard a noise.

It sounded like a motorcycle. Bella has a motorcycle. We all shared quick glances. Then we hurried down the stairs and out the door. By the time we got out there Bella was already leaving the driveway. Emmett started laughing. We all stared hard at him. "Isn't it funny? We are all vampires with amazing hearing and we couldn't even hear a human escaping," he said. He actually had a point. We all do have way better hearing then humans but Bella Swan managed to open a window and jump from a roof to get to her motorcycle and didn't disturb us one bit. What a mystery.

_I hope everyone liked my chapter! Sorry it has been so long! Promise to update more if you keep reviewing! Thanks! Oh and ideas are great appreciated! Thank you for the support!_

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


End file.
